


K.W.A.M.I.

by Karcat97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karcat97/pseuds/Karcat97
Summary: By day Marinette is interning at her dream job at CHLOÉ, a fashion company in Paris, and Adrien is the top model at CHLOÉ. By night, Ladybug and Chat noir are notorious for being the best thieves of Paris. No one quite knows what they steal but they know that the pair sneak into houses, avoid the police, and always take something. Even if the victim of the crime doesn't mind, that doesn't mean that Gabriel Agreste, head detective assigned to the "cat burglars" will let them get away with their crime. No one but K.W.A.M.I., a secret agency so secret, even the government doesn't know about it, knows that the kids are actually saving the day. Someone named Hawkmoth is hacking into people's personal items and placing a doomsday device on it which will go off unless they help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous ladybug AU. No one has super powers, everything is done with science and talent. I'm going to be going more into the plot of Gabriel and why he is evil. There will be romance and the ships but it won't be the only thing driving this story. In this AU, Marinette and Adrien never went to school together. They're also older in this fic and living independently from their parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By day Marinette is interning at her dream job at CHLOÉ, a fashion company in Paris, and Adrien is the top model there. By night, Ladybug and Chat Noir are notorious for being the best thieves of Paris. Someone named Hawkmoth is hacking into people's personal items and placing a doomsday device on it which will go off unless his victims help him. No one quite knows what Ladybug and Chat Noir steal but they know that the pair sneak into houses, avoid the police, and always take something. Even if the victim of the crime doesn't mind, that doesn't mean that Gabriel Agreste, head detective assigned to the "cat burglars" will let them get away with their crime. No one but K.W.A.M.I., a secret agency so secret, only members of the organization know about it, knows that the kids are actually saving the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU that I've been working on for a pretty long time and I'm very excited to actually start writing it. This first chapter is very short and it's mainly Marinette and Adrien meeting for the very first time. In the next chapter I'm going to start setting up all the differences that this AU has from the main show.

      Frazzled. That was the polite way to describe how Marinette was feeling. Pissed off to high hell would be more accurate however. What was supposed to be the best opportunity of her life was turning out to be the most exasperating part of her day. She was one of the youngest people to ever intern for Chloé and the initial rush of the new job had faded fast. She hated that even though she was picked because of her designs and ambition, they were using her _"_ talents _"_ to go pick up coffee and croissants. And _,_ to add insult to injury, they wanted them from Starbucks instead of a cute local place she happens to be fiercely passionate about.

      Today was supposed to be when everything changed there. The designers were choosing an intern to help them with the spring line and everyone thought Marinette was guaranteed that spot. She had gotten barely any sleep in the past month and she poured her heart and soul into those designs but, in the end it didn’t even matter. It didn’t matter that her designs were by far the best out of all the interns. Her dream died when Chloé Bourgeois threatened to make a phone call to her “daddy” if she didn’t get it. That was that.

       Marinette’s face was still red as she stalked away from the conference room. As she evened her breathing, she tried, and failed, to calm down. It was so insulting! Chloé didn’t care about designing, all she cared about was the name. Literally, Chloé said so herself that she only wanted an internship there since it shared her name, and since her dad was the mayor, whatever she wanted, she got. “That stupid, self-entitled, talent-less...” she didn’t get to finish her grumbling as she ran into something and fell over with a small shriek. Her failed designs that used to be clutched to her chest, were now slowly settling on the floor around her. Wincing slightly from the impact on the cold ground, Marinette looked up towards what had made her fall. Her heart stopped. And then started again. No matter how many times she saw her crush, now turned co-worker (technically), she never could breathe properly around him. And that was when he was across a room, not even knowing that she’s there. Marinette’s breathe caught in her throat as he knelt in front of her and started picking up her designs, admiring them as he did.

      “I’m so sorry I ran into you!” How is his voice perfect? It was sweeter than any music she had ever heard. “I wasn’t paying attention, clearly.” Marinette wasn’t prepared. His eyes locked onto hers and the green mesmerized her.

       Even though her brain had short circuited, her body moved on muscle memory and she stood up as Adrien did. “It’s okay! It was my fault! Not yours! You can’t do anything wrong! You’re perfect and gorgeous and—Ahhh! I’ll shut up now.” Marinette’s face burned as she realized that she just told her crush that he was perfect _and_ gorgeous (kill her know please!). Of course the first time that Marinette talked to him, she had to be a blubbering idiot. Miraculously, he didn’t seem fazed by her babbling as he chuckled. Oh god, it was unfair how amazing that sound is. His real laugh must be a million, billion times better.

       “It’s fine,” he said, his eyes still locked on hers. Marinette tried her hardest not to blink so she wouldn’t miss a second of his real, non-photo face this close to hers. “Those designs were really good! I managed to get a peek at them, are they yours?”

       Marinette looked down at the papers that she had slightly crinkling as she clutched them too hard and winced. Keeping her eyes down and straightening her work she said, “Yeah they’re mine. I was hoping to be chosen to work on the spring line but, unfortunately...” She shrugged, letting the silence tell him what happened.

       “Oh yeah, I heard that Chloé was chosen. That sucks. From what I’ve seen of her work and yours I can tell that you deserve the spot. I’m sorry.” This is too unfair. The universe must really hate Marinette. It was bad enough that she got looked over for her passion but, having someone else acknowledge that, and that someone being ADRIEN, was too much for her. Of course when she finally got to meet the man of her dreams and future baby daddy, she couldn’t be suave and sexy like she always imagined she’d be, no she had to be on the verge of rage tears and an incoherent idiot.

       Half-heartedly, Marinette shrugged, “It’s ok, I get it. Half of this job is networking and she has more connections than I do.”

       “Networking shouldn’t mean shit when you have raw talent. I’ve only just met you and I haven’t seen a lot of your work but I can already tell that you’re super talented and driven! And besides, the only connection Chloé has is her father, who has too much power for anyone’s own good and spoils her.” Tucking his hands in his pockets Adrien, THE Adrien, asked her, “I know it won’t make up for being overlooked but I can try to make your day a bit better by buying you a croissant.” _Oh dear lord, this can’t be happening._ Having a crush on the hottest man in Paris was hard enough already. But Marinette always kept herself from insanity when it came to him by imagining that he was mean and, y’know, had faults and therefore, someone she would never want to end up with. But no. He just had to be perfect. In every way. Which means that she was now more in love with him than ever, if that was even possible, and she would never stand a chance, ever.  Or so she thought, but now he’s asking her out for a croissant?! This could be the story that they tell at their wedding and to their children! How Marinette was having a bitch fit and Adrien felt bad so he, being the sweet cinnamon roll child that he is, wanted to make her feel better. They’re gonna fall in love. The universe is beautiful and loves her! Everything is back on track! Marinette decided to stop her daydreaming right there, _It’s just a pity croissant,_ the rational part of her brain reminded her. _He’s not in love with you. Yet._ Said the hopeful (bitch) side of her that will be the end of Marinette’s sanity. “I know the best place. Starbucks. It’s not very original but they are my favorite. I haven’t found a better place in all of Paris.”

       Her daydream faltered slightly. Love and future father of her children or not this would not stand. “I’m sorry, but, you’re wrong.” Adrien blinked in surprise, as embarrassed as she is to be correcting her crush, this is more important than how cute and perfect Adrien is and if getting him to fall in love with her meant she had to love Starbucks, she wouldn’t accept that. “Starbucks is far from the best. Not even close! There’s this cute adorable little bakery about ten minutes away that is leaps and bounds better and I will not allow someone as precious as you to love a second rate place.” Marinette’s face went red as she realized she called him precious but, thankfully, Adrien just smiled. That’s a good thing, right? Was it a _she’s cute and quirky_ smile or a _she’s insane and I need to get away as fast as I can so smile and back away slowly_ smile?

      “And are you the queen of croissants? What gives you a right to claim the knowledge of the best?” He raised an eyebrow at her in a joking, quizzical manner. He’s not backing away from her so that’s a good sign.

      Oh god, was he flirting? Marinette was getting weak knees but held her ground. “I’m not the queen, but my mom definitely is. My parents own the best bakery in Paris so they **are** the king and queen. And, I am both entitled to my opinion and an expert when it comes to baked goods.”

      Whatever answer Adrien expected that was not it, surprise briefly flashed through his face before he relaxed into an easy smile. “Well then,” he said as he dropped into a bow, “lead the way princess.” Marinette melted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some help along the way and I never would have written or posted this without that help so thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette actually get a conversation where they connect and life is beautiful.

        Marinette was refreshing.

        Adrien never really had a lot of friends when he was younger, and when he became famous it was even harder to make friends. _Nice sob story_ , _you’re too famous and therefore don’t know your real friends. Boo-freaking-hoo._ Ever since he became a model people were always trying to use him. They thought his friendship could make them cooler or get them into VIP clubs and bars. Nevermind the fact that Adrien was only 14 when he got discovered and didn’t want to go to clubs and instead wanted to play video games. But, no one ever really listened to what he wanted and even though he knew he was being used he allowed it, because it was better than being alone. Suffice to say, there were hardly any people he met that were genuine, and Marinette was one of those people. Normally he’d be jaded and cynical. He’d be thinking that the overlooked intern, who was suddenly getting attention from one of the biggest models in the company, would try to use his pull to get them noticed. But he could just tell Marinette wasn’t like that. Sure, she was pissed that she wasn’t picked, but even after he complimented her designs she didn’t try to subtly hint that he should tell Thomas Astruc, one of the head designers. And even though they’ve been walking together to her parent’s bakery, she hasn’t brought it up once. Adrien knew that he could have accepted a ride from his driver to take them, but, selfishly, he wanted as much time as he could get during this interaction, so Adrien told him that they’d be fine. He wasn’t sure if this would make them friends, sure it makes them friendly, but not friends in the sense that he could casually ask her to join him for another bite to eat without being awkward.

        During the walk they talked about the weather and how nice it was to actually get outside. They’ve both been working so much, neither of them got much sun these days. Sunlight seemed to seek Marinette out, and everytime it landed on her face she would close her eyes and tilt her head up to get the full effect. Adrien couldn’t understand why her freckles and smudged eyeliner were so endearing.  She’s adorable. So sweet and sincere. She wore her emotions on her sleeves. Sure she had seemed nervous around him and prone to rambling, but she seemed to have quickly gotten over that. She opened her eyes and noticed him staring. _Shit. Think of something cool and suave. Don’t come off weird. You need more friends and she’d be a perfect friend._

        She beat him to it, “Is there a reason why your driver is following us?” Eyes widening in surprise, Adrien started looking around them, searching for Gorilla. She was right. There he was. He drove past them since he couldn’t drive at their speed but then turned on the next block, probably to swing around and find them again. “That’s the fifth time he’s passed us so far.” Marinette confirmed his suspicions.

        Adrien put his hand on his neck to rub it, like he always did when he was embarrassed, “He’s very overprotective. It’s one of the only things I let my dad control in my life. I wouldn’t mind walking everywhere or taking the subway but my dad is convinced that I will be mugged or kidnapped, so he has a personal driver follow me everywhere.” It was embarrassing. Adrien didn’t know any other adults who needed such constant babysitting.

        Marinette just gave him a little smile, “Only child?” _Damn this girl is perceptive!_

        “Yeah, how’d you guess?”

  
        “I’m an only child too, and if my parents could, they’d also hire me a 24 hour body guard. But instead, they made me take lots of self-defense classes and text them pretty much every hour of the day.” Marinette chuckled and Adrien couldn’t help but smile. She was very good at making him feel relatively normal. “I love my parents, and I loved those classes! I still take them every couple of months.” They turned the corner and Marinette pointed to a little store on the corner. “Here’s the bakery! It should be very busy right now, so let’s just go inside, get the croissants, and then we can go eat at the park right across the way.”  
Sure enough, there was a park right across the street. It sounded like the perfect idea. “Sounds like a plan! That walk made me hungry, so let’s go!” Adrien started fast walking/running and giggling Marinette started jogging to keep up.

        “No fair! I have short legs!” Even though the words were complaining she was laughing and easily keeping the pace.

        “All’s fair in love and food!” Adrien said as he started _running._ Despite being a very active individual who goes on runs and works out to keep his physique for his job, Marinette easily beat him. She stopped in front of the door to the bakery, not even panting. Adrien took big breaths when he stopped.   
“Since I won, you have to pay!”

  
        “I was gonna pay anyway so…. jokes on you!” Adrien grinned. He was really hungry now, so he went through the doors.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

        Marinette was right. It was busy. It took them more time to wait in line to get their food then it did to get to the place. “Alright Marinette, this had better be worth it.” Marinette blushed when he said her name but Adrien didn’t think much of it. People were always blushing around him.

        “It will be, but we’re not allowed to eat until we’re sitting in the park, let’s go!” Marinette started for the door, and with a pretend groan he followed.

        “I was wrong about you. You’re not a princess, you’re a tyrant! How dare you keep me from the food that you promised will change my life! This has got to be some form of torture!” It was so easy, joking with Marinette. She had a great sense of humor and always had a response ready.

        “Treason! Blasphemy! I should take away your croissants right now! You clearly don’t deserve them since you doubt me!” Her eyes shone brightly as she reached for the bag.

        “Not a chance, tyrant!” Adrien raised the bag above his head, so she couldn’t reach it.

        Marinette giggled and jumped twice trying to grab it but she came no where close. “Let’s just go so that you can eat your words once you’ve tasted my parents’ food.” For the third time, Marinette started to reach for his hand automatically, stopped once she remembered that it was Adrien and then instead straightened her purse on her shoulder. _She must be the kind of friend who enjoys casual touches._ Adrien wished that she would grab his hand so he could experience that kind of friendly, casual touch that he’s only seen but never experienced. But he understood, they were still just strangers after all.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

        They sat down in a secluded bench that was partially shaded from the sun. It was the perfect spot. After settling in, Marinette finally accepted her croissant, but she didn’t take a bite yet, she seemed to be waiting for him, as if to make sure that he’ll like the food. Not wanting to disappoint Marinette, or keep her waiting, he took a bite. Oh was he wrong. Starbucks didn’t compare to this. Heaven didn’t compare to how good this croissant tasted. _Is that chocolate?_ Adrien was in love. He looked over at Marinette and she was grinning.   
“I told you.” She said, not able to keep the smile off her face. But it wasn’t triumphant smile, it was a genuine one, as if she was just happy that he was happy. His chest tightened a bit, as if his heart got a bit bigger.

        “I will never doubt you again!” Adrien said before taking another bite. He leaned his head back and sighed happily. “You deserve the title of princess. And queen. And empress. And goddess. This is the best thing I’ve ever had in my life.” Marinette tried to keep it in, but she erupted into laughter. Adrien loved that sound. “In fact, that’s not enough. You deserve more. You deserve loyal servants.” Adrien stood up and started shouting to everyone passing by, “EVERYONE, THIS WONDERFUL WOMAN HERE IS A GODDESS AMONG US AND DESERVES OUR RESPECT! WITH PROPER TRIBUTE, SHE WILL BLESS YOUR HOUSEHOLD WITH PASTRIES FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE!”

        Laughing, Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand and started tugging him, trying to get him to sit down. “Oh my god, you are such a nerd! Stop it!” Her words were harsh but he knew she didn’t full-heartedly mean it because she was beaming.

        “You’re right.” Adrien said turning to her, “those mere mortals are not good enough for you. Please, allow me to be your loyal knight and servant for eternity.” Adrien grabbed her hand and dropped to one knee in front of her, “knight me with your croissant for the whole world to see, so that I may be in your service.”

        Giggling, Marinette took her croissant and with her free hand, touched Adrien’s shoulders with it, “With this croissant, I do dub thee, Sir Knight Adrien, my forever loyal servant and friend” Adrien’s heart warmed at the word “friend” He kissed her hand and looked up at her eyes.

        “I look forward to that eternity, my goddess.” With a final bow, he got up and sat down next to her again. Which unfortunately meant he needed his hand back, since he had grabbed her right hand and he was sitting on her left side. Marinette still hadn’t had a bite of her croissant so Adrien decided he should shut up for a bit so she could eat.

        They sat together in comfortable silence, people-watching as they ate. Adrien finished his before Marinette was half-way through, but that was no surprise, he had had a head start. Marinette swallowed the bite in her mouth and asked him, “Are you okay if I ask you some personal questions? I don’t want you to think that I’m invading your privacy, so if you’re not comfortable sharing, it’s ok.” _Damn this girl is thoughtful._

        He looked down at Marinette and smiled, “I’d love to answer some questions! I can’t promise they’ll be exciting answers though.”

        Marinette nodded, “How did you get into fashion? I was curious. Everyone has their own story and I’ve never heard yours.” That’s true. He never told magazine interviews this story because he always felt a bit pathetic, but he found himself wanting to tell Marinette.

        “Well, I kinda stumbled onto it. I never really was the type of person to care what I was wearing growing up. I just picked something comfy and rolled with it. And then one day when I was 14, I was out with my friend and someone stopped me on the street. They told me they were a talent scout and were looking for younger models to work junior sections and they gave me a card. Nino was proud of me, but pissed. He always said that I was the beauty to his beast. He never wanted to model but he liked to joke that he was hurt by not getting an offer.” Adrien found himself chuckling at the memory of Nino grabbing the business card out of his hand and  sprinted away,  claiming he was gonna “beautify himself” and then become a model instead.

        “That’s really cool how you were just discovered. I didn’t think that that actually happens! What did your parents think of the offer?”

  
        “Truth be told I didn’t tell them right away. My dad was, and is, very overprotective and he never would’ve allowed me to do something like this. He barely let me do anything at all. I was homeschooled for my entire education and the only social time I got was in the activities my mom had signed me up for. Chinese, fencing, piano. Which aren’t very social activities at all, so I was very bad at interacting with people at a young age.” Marinette laughed with while they both imagined a small, awkward Adrien. “I called the company, and snuck out of the house the day of my first audition. When I got the part, I told my mom first. I knew that she would be proud of me and would help me get my father to agree. Together we eventually wore him down. He tried to tell me that putting my face on magazines, ads, and commercials would just made me a target of the Paris low-lifes and that he’d seen it all the time as a cop. Modeling was the best. Still is. It made me independent and it was finally something that I was doing for myself. It made me feel free.” Adrien’s voice got softer as he continued, “My dad always disapproved. He said it wasn’t a real job and that I should become a cop like him. After my mom disappeared he became worse. He said that if I didn’t quit modeling and get a real job that he’d disown me.” Adrien always hated this part of the story. Even though it was years ago, it still hurt. Marinette put her hand on his arm and he found himself comforted by the touch. “By that time I had enough money saved up and was old enough, so I moved out. I didn’t want to be controlled anymore. I moved into Nino’s crapbox apartment for a bit until the both of us moved into a nicer place together.”

        “I’m sorry about what happened with your parents.” Adrien blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes and gave her an appreciative smile. “I’m glad that you have a good friend like Nino.”

  
        “Thank you. And me too. I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

  
        “I live with my best friend too. Together we have this pretty nice place.” Adrien was glad that she was changing the subject. Plus, he didn’t feel like talking much so he just listened to her. “I honestly don’t know how we found such an amazing place. It has huge windows, a big living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice modern kitchen, and a balcony. We only moved in a couple months ago, so it still doesn’t quite feel like home. That’s also why my parents are extra worried. They’re not used to me being gone yet so I visit a lot.

        “That sounds like a great apartment. So,” Adrien turned to Marinette and she looked up expectantly, “you know my story, but I don’t know yours! How did the princess get into fashion?”

        “Well if you must know, I _guess_ I’ll tell you.” She said with an over dramatic sigh. “As long as I can remember I’ve always been into designing and clothes. My mom has this story that she loves to tell people though and it’s my favorite. When I was little, about three or four, my parents and I were supposed to go to this nice dinner. No one really remembers what the dinner was for, but that’s not important. We all had to dress up and I had two favorite dresses, and I couldn’t decide which one to wear. Apparently it was this huge ordeal. My parents told me I could only choose one, but little me was having none of that. So when I was alone in my room, I got a pair of scissors and tape and cut my favorite parts of the first dress off.”

  
        “You didn’t! Why did you even have scissors!”

  
        Laughing, Marinette replied, “I don’t know! No one knows how I got them, but that’s exactly what I did, I cut up one of the dresses! About five minutes after my parents left me in the room to decide, they came back in and there I was taping the pieces of the first dress onto the second one. I always was a designer.”

  
        “Oh my god, that is just precious! I can’t believe you actually did that!”

  
        “We have the pictures to prove it! My mom was so amused with what I was doing, thankfully, she found it cute. She brought out her sewing kit and sewed my two dresses together to my design, while showing and explaining to me what she was doing. I’ve been sewing my own clothes ever since and designing my own stuff once I got more creative. I saved up money from working in the bakery for all the supplies and materials. Luckily, my parents have always been supportive of my dream, for birthdays and holidays I would get fashion magazines for inspiration and beautiful cloth that was too expensive to buy a lot of.”

        “That is the cutest story I think I have ever heard! I’m so glad that you’re working on something you’re so passionate about, and I hope that minor setbacks, like the one today, won’t stop you. The world needs passionate people like you in it.”

        “That is one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard.” Marinette was blushing, and the longer Adrien looked at her, the hotter he could feel his face getting. “We should probably be getting back now.”

  
        Adrien looked at his watch. She was right. Even though they get a good break for lunch, the two of them had unknowingly spent more time together then they could. Standing up, Adrien reached out his hand to her, “I’m ready when you are, princess.”

        Marinette took his hand, “Then let’s get going, my knight.”

        Adrien could tell that they were going to be good friends.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love reading them and knowing what everyone thinks of my writing so far! My tumblr is miraculousladynoire. I'm planning on having updates on there


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but fun chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I needed to go over it with people and while I may have no social life, that is not the same as them.

      Marinette couldn’t believe that she is actually hanging out with the love of her life and that they were joking together. She never thought that she’d actually have a conversation with him, besides what an intern might ask a model. She never let herself hope that he would learn her name and joke with her. Not really. Not seriously. She daydreamed that it would happen, but she never thought she would actually live her dream. But here she is. Walking back to work with Adrien. Adrien. Who is perfect. Even more so now that she knew he was nice, sweet, and no longer wants Starbucks. Adrien. Who saw her when everyone else didn’t. It was better than a dream come true. Because this was real and no one could take this away from her. On the walk back to CHLOE, Marinette was hyper-aware of how they were walking. Of how close they were and if she moved her left hand less than an inch, they’d be touching. Marinette considered “accidentally” moving her hand too much so their hands would brush together a little, to see how he’d react. To see if he would hold the contact, snatch his hand back, or do nothing. But, Marinette knew that she wouldn’t be able to handle knowing which one he would do, so she remained painfully aware of how they were walking.

      The walk back was nice, regardless of the anxiety she was experiencing. While the two of them weren’t necessarily friends, they were friendly and comfortable with each other. Marinette didn’t know if Adrien thought of her as a friend; she wished that she could read his mind so she could figure out what he was thinking. She doesn’t want to leave him, but she knew that as soon as they get back they’re going to have to go their separate ways and Marinette wasn’t sure if she’d be able to see him again after that. So she savored the whole walk. Savored the way his golden hair was practically glowing in the sunlight. She memorized how his eyes were shining and the way he was smiling. _No magazine ever captured his beauty. Not really. He is so much more than those superficial pictures._ The two of them chatted about nothing important while they walked and Marinette loved it. She still couldn’t believe that he had trusted her enough with his story. Everyone she asked had no idea why he got into modeling. But now she knew. He had chosen to tell it to her. Marinette’s heart was close to bursting. Too soon, they got back. Marinette and Adrien stopped at the entrance. “I have to go this way.” Marinette pointed to the left, hoping that he was going the same way so they could talk some more. Even if just for one more minute.   
Adrien smiled, “Unfortunately, Princess, I have to go the opposite way,” Marinette’s heart raced. She loved that nickname. Adrien bowed, “Perhaps the winds of fate and chance will allow us to see each other again, my dear lady. This lowly knight will be counting the minutes until he can see your ethereal face again.” He took her hand and kissed it.

 _Is it possible to die from happiness?_ “And I shall be counting my heartbeats until it can again beat in sync with yours. Until next time, my knight.” Marinette did a little curtsy, hating that she had to take her hand back. Adrien must have shared the sentiment because he gripped her hand, not letting her have it back yet.  Marinette hated how her face heated up, turning the color of Nathaniel’s hair. It was the only thing that gave her away. Her voice was finally steady and she wasn’t stammering or shaking, but now it was obvious that he got to her.

      At his full height, he must have been a head taller than her. It was hot. The playful smile turned into something more intense. “I want that. Please. I want to be your friend.” Marinette couldn’t breathe, let alone talk, so she nodded her head. Enthusiastically. “I’ll see you again then.” Marinette could only watch as he walked away. _Damn his ass looks fine._

 _Friends._ _Friends is good._ She stood staring at where he disappeared for a second and then walked the opposite way. Even if she burned and yearned for more, she would take any and everything he offered. Even if he wasn’t in love with her (yet), she would kill to hang out with him and breathe the same air. It would be agony to be close to him while she was this in love with him, but she would willingly live with that pain just to see him more. He was that perfect. And if they were friends maybe he would learn to love her one day? It happens all the time in books and movies. _Nah, don’t get your hopes up. Friends is perfect. It’s better than nothing._ So Marinette went to go finish her work with a smile on her face and her heart full of love.

 

      Marinette got nothing done. For the rest of the day all she could think of was Adrien and what their friendship might look like. _Maybe he would hold my hand more? Friends do that. I do it with Alya all the time. Which is slightly different because I’m not in love her but hey, it counts._ As she was leaving the building, she finally turned her phone on. She never keeps it on during work. The managers are super serious about not using phones and interns had been fired for just checking the time. They weren’t kidding around. Marinette stared at the apple, waiting for it to go away so she could finally tell Alya what had just happened. When her phone finally loaded, Marinette stared in disbelief. She had _49_ new messages. All from Alya. “What the fuck...” Marinette murmured to herself as she unlocked her phone and opened the message app.

 

**From: Queen of the World**

Marinette

Marinette   
How dARE YOU!

WHY ARE YOU KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME!

I THOUGHT WE WERE BETTER FRIENDS THAN THIS!

BUT,

I GUESS NOT!!!!

I GUESS YOU DON’T LOVE ME ANYMORE

IT’S FINE. I GUESS.

I LIED

IT’S NOT FINE

HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?

IS THAT IT?

HERE I AM, BEING SUPPORTIVE OF YOU, FOR YEARS!!

YEARS!!!!!

YEARS, I TELL YOU!!!!!

BUT, NO. WHEN IT MATTERS YOU LOCK ME OUT

HOW COULD YOU!

I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

MAYBE YOU WANTED TO KEEP HIM A SECRET

SELFISH, HORRIBLE GIRL!!!

I THOUGHT YOU’D TELL ME!

YOU FINALLY TALK TO THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU DON’T EVEN TELL ME!

I GUESS I DON’T MEAN ENOUGH TO YOU

WHEN I STARTED DATING NINO, YOU WERE THE FIRST TO KNOW!

Well, I guess Nino knew before you did….

Is that why you’re doing this??  
I would’ve told you first but that’s not how it works!

AND YOU KNOW THAT!

When you finally get to talk to your man, you don’t even tell me?!?!?

Wait, maybe, things are going so well, so you won’t use your phone!!

*GASP*

Are you dating??? Are you already married??

ARE YOU PREGNANT???  
I’M NOT READY TO BE AN AUNT!!!!!!

I CAN’T PUT MY LIFE ON HOLD FOR A BABY RIGHT NOW!!

THINGS ARE GOING TOO WELL!!!  
HOW ARE YOU THIS SELFISH??????

CONSIDER OTHERS IN YOUR LIFE BEFORE YOU GO AND MAKE LIFE-CHANGING DECISIONS THAT WILL AFFECT US ALL!!

SELFISH WHORE!

I’m lying. You’re not selfish. Or a whore.

I love you

Forgive me plz

I was emotional

It’s not everyday that your bestie gets to talk to the love of her life

I’m still emotional

This is so crazy

What happened??!?!?!?! TALK TO ME

 

      How did Alya already know?! There was no one who could have told her except for Adrien himself, and she was sure that they weren’t in contact, otherwise, Alya would have given her Adrien’s number a loooooong time ago. Marinette quickly typed away

 

**To: Queen of the World**

How do you already know?   
And obviously I was gonna tell you! There’s no reason to freak out! I just can’t use my phone while I’m at work, you know that!!

 

**From: Queen of the World**

Your parents told me

 

**To: Queen of the World**

MY PARENTS DID WHAT???

 

**From: Queen of the World**

Of course they told me!! I’m like their second daughter. We’re tight, they actually told me that they like me more than you so ha

 

**To: Queen of the World**

Ugh. I’m gonna pretend that you never said that because it’s obviously a lie. But yes, Adrien invited me to get a croissant with him and OH MY GOD HE’S EVEN BETTER THAN I EVER IMAGINED! HE’S A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL MADE ENTIRELY FROM GOD’S GRACE

 

 **From: Queen of the World** **  
** Oh my god, you have to tell me everything!! I can’t believe it finally happened!!!

 

**To: Queen of the World**

I’m almost home so I’ll tell you in five minutes!

 

**From: Queen of the World**

Perfect! Hurry up!!

  



End file.
